Another Cinderella Tale
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is your average Cinderella. One day she meets Prince Anakin in the marketplace. When he saw her, it was love at first sight. Does she feel the same? All rights go to George Lucas!
1. Chapter 1

_**In a galaxy far, far, away...**_

_**Prince Anakin Skywalker is in desperate search for a girl to marry, or he'll be stuck with Padme Amidala, a spoiled, selfish brat. Can he find the love of his life before three days? Or will he marry someone he doesn't love?**_

** Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

My name is Ahsoka Tano. My father died when I was five, leaving me with my evil stepmother named Asaj Ventress, and my two step sisters, Barriss, and Harmony. They treat me like a slave. I'm not even kidding. I wear rags, sleep on the cold floor, and eat the leftovers from meals. I only get to bathe and shower once a week, so that's why I have dirty skin. Surprisingly, I have smooth skin, and no muscles. I swear, when I'm older, I'm blowing this Popsicle stand.

"Ahsoka!" I woke to the sound of my stepmothers shrill voice. "Yes?" I called groggily. "Make us breakfast!" I sighed, and got up. I had a nice dream. My friend Obi Wan had turned into my fairy-godfather, and made it so that I was the one controlling Ventress, and her daughters. Harmony isn't half as bad as Barriss. She actually makes it easier for me.

After making breakfast, I went out into the marketplace to buy some produce. I walked past some booths filled with beautiful fabrics, dresses, and jewelry. I wished I could buy some, but, I was poor. I saw my friend Obi Wan walking with some guys that was hooded and cloaked. I waved. Obi Wan waved back, and whispered something to his buddy. I kept on walking.

I found the fruit stall, and picked out a few of eatch things. Ventress had given me just enough money to buy everything that we needed.

After paying, I turned to leave. As I went, I saw the hooded figure running somewhere. I saw a mob of girls chasing after him. I knew these streets, and knew that he was heading towards a dead end. I sighed. I saw Obi Wan looking around. "Here," I walked towards him. "Can you take these back for me?" Obi Wan nodded, and took the basket. I went after the mob.

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that the girls found me. Seriously?! Obi Wan had told me that no one would know who I was. There was that one girl though..., I believe that Obi Wan had told me that her name was Ahsoka. She was so beautiful, servant or not, I want to marry for love. Not out of force. I don't want to force anybody to do anything.

I kept on running, until I hit a dead end. Shit. I looked at the mob of girls that was after me. They screamed my name, and grabbed at my cloak. I wish that I could use my lightsaber on them, but they were innocent. I heard a low growl, like the kind from a wolf. A bunch of the girls scattered, but half of them stayed. Then I heard a bark. The thing was, I didn't think that it belonged to a dog. It sounded like a girl.

The rest of the fangirls scattered. I sighed in relief. "Be more careful next time." I looked up, and saw the togruta girl that Obi Wan was talking about. I laughed. "Do you really think that I enjoy being chased by mobs of women?" I asked. The girl shrugged. "Whatever. I gotta go." The girl hopped down, and landed by me. I saw her face clearly. She saw mine too. "You're Prince Anakin." She said. I nodded. "I'd prefer it if you called me Anakin." She smiled. "Ahsoka." I nodded. "Obi Wan has told me a lot about you. And your family." Ahsoka's smile faded. "Yeah, well, not everyone can live in a palace." She turned to leave, but I caught her wrist. It was small, and bony compared to my real hand. (I lost my other in a fight) "Ahsoka..., I would like to know more about you, could you meet me at the blossom orchards tonight?" She looked at me, confusion in her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know, my stepmother has me busy."

"I'll send some maids." Ahsoka shook her head. "I couldn't ask of that from you." She said. I smiled. "Even if you can't make it, I'll be there." She gave me a look. "I love the feeling of the cold and the mysteries of the night. The day never suited me anyway." I gestured to my mechanical hand. Ahsoka nodded. "I've gotta go. Bye." She left, and and disappeared. I had a feeling about her in my gut. It was a good feeling. Like I was walking on air.

* * *

**Ooh! Anakin's in love! What's Ahsoka feeling? Hmmm... Anyway, I'll update one story a day. and continue working on that same story until either it's complete, or until the day has ended. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I got home, and saw Barriss on the couch. "I'm home!" I called out. "Who cares?" Barriss asked. I sighed. Maybe I _will_ go and see Anakin. I thought about him. He had pretty eyes. Wait, what am I thinking? He's a prince, and I'm a peasant. It would never work. Ever.

After finishing my chores, I went to bed. I could hear my family going to bed. I smiled to myself, and hopped out of bed. I tiptoed to the front door, and opened it. I can't believe I'm doing this! I walked out the door, and to the blossom orchard.

I saw Anakin sitting on a bench, looking at the sky.

"Hi." I greeted. Anakin jumped, and looked at me. He smiled. "You made it!" He exclaimed. I nodded, still standing. "Come on, sit down." I walked over to him, slightly nervous. Anakin scooted over a little to make some room for me. "So...," He started.

"Wanna play 20 Questions?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure! You wanna go first?" I shook my head. "No, you can." Anakin smiled. "Okay, how old are you?"

"19."

"Really? Cool! Okay, um... what's your favorite color?"

"Red. My dad used to always wear red."

"What happened to him?"

"He died of cancer when I was little. And that was your third question."

"I'm so sorry." Anakin looked at me with sympathy.

"It's okay." I looked into his blue eyes. He had a scar over his left eye, and long-ish curly hair. (Revenge Of The Sith style)

Anakin looked away, and so did I. I looked up into the sky, and saw the constellation called Orion.

"I always loved searching for constellations. My dad and I used to do it all the time." I told Anakin.

"Really? My mom used to do it with me." He answered.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked.

"She was killed in a fire when I was ten." I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. There's no changing the past."

* * *

**That's my life motto ever since my brother's incident. I'll always love you Logan. **

**Anyway, sorry this chapter's short. Imagine that the song playing for this chapter is Home by Philip Philips. I love that guy. His music rocks. **

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next morning. I had a great time with Ahsoka last night. She was so kind, and sweet, she didn't deserve to be a slave. My father was sending out invites to a ball that we were having to try and find me a bride. Maybe Ahsoka would come. The ball was in three days, and I had to go get a fitting. Great.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I was digging in the yard when I heard Barriss's squeal. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted. "THE PRINCES BALL INVITATION! SQUEE!"

I covered my Lekku. "Moother, we have to go to the marketplace!" Barriss yelled. "Coming, darling!" I heard Asajj shout. "Ahsoka, get ready! You're coming with us!" I looked up. "What?" Asajj rolled her eyes. "You're coming with us to carry our things!" I sighed. "Yes, mother."

At the marketplace, I saw Obi Wan talking to a blonde woman. "Helloo." The woman greeted. "Hello Prince Anakin." I said. Anakin smiled. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Well, for starters, you have an awful woman's voice. Also, your scar kinda gives it away."

Anakin shrugged. "Ah, it was worth a try."

I was talking with Obi Wan when Harmony called. "Hey Ahsoka, look! This would look beautiful on you!" I looked at the dress she was holding. It was red with sparkled on the top, and a beautiful curly que on the bottom. "It's beautiful." I told her. "But I'm really busy on Saturday. Mother has me working."  
Harmony sighed. "Of course she does." She put the dress back onto the rack. "I've gotta go." I told Obi Wan. "See ya." I walked off towards Barriss who was signaling to me to get her bags. I picked them up, and carried them all over the market while she browsed. I hate my life.

_Two days until the ball..._

I was making breakfast when I saw Barriss walking around in her new dress. It was really short, and really tight. Yeesh. There are going to be kids at the ball. I rolled my eyes, and continued cleaning. Tonight, I was going to the blossom orchard.

* * *

I looked up at the stars, searching for constellations. I saw Hercules, and The Big Dipper. I searched for some more.

"Hey." I jumped. I turned, and saw Anakin. "Oh, it's just you." I sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What, no 'Hi'?" Anakin joked. "Sorry, hi."

"Hello. I'm here to look at the stars too." I nodded, and continued looking for more constellations. "The sky's really clear tonight." I noted. "Yeah. I've never seen it like this." Anakin admitted. "Really? When I was little, it was always like this. My father said that littering is what makes stars fade." I told him.

"It's probably true. With everyone littering, the environment is in danger. Like when people smoke, their polluting the air. When I'm king, I'm making a rule that states that nobody can litter."

I smiled. "That's a good rule."

* * *

**Does anyone get the message in this chapter? DON'T LITTER! #Savetheworld **

**Every time someone smokes, they pollute the air. Not to mention shorten their lives, make their teeth rot, and cause faster aging skin. **

**When someone leaves plastic bags around, an animal could get it, and choke. **

**Stop littering, and help make the world a better place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter.

"I've gotta go." I told Anakin.

He nodded. "See you at the ball tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

I left.

When I got home, I saw Barriss, Asajj, and Harmony trying on some dresses. "Mother..., can I go to the ball?" I asked. Asajj looked at me like I was a piece of shit. "You? To the ball? No way." I hung my head. "Yes mother."

I did my chores for the day, and read a book. My father had given it to me when I was young. It was about the Snow Queen. I had always liked that book.

I heard footprints, and looked up. I saw Harmony. "You know..." She started. "The ball is a masquerade." I looked up, and saw her holding a mask, and the dress from the market. "I had asked Obi Wan to pick it up."

Harmony handed the dress and mask to me. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to go." I told her. Harmony nodded. "Okay." She took the dress and hid it. "Just in case..."

* * *

_A day later..._

The ball was in three hours. I was helping everyone get ready.

After I had finished Harmony, the ball was now in two hours. I had to say, Harmony looked good. She had a blue dress on, making her blue eyes pop, and it complemented her fair completion, and blonde hair.

Barriss had a green dress, and a tons of makeup. After I had finished, she had enough makeup to go to a Halloween party. Another hour gone.

Asajj had a purple and white dress with a full bottom. Her dress was beautiful. To bad that it was on her.

By the time they had left, the party was just about to start. I looked out a window, and saw them leave.

I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs, and opened the door. I saw Obi Wan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here to help you get ready for the ball!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I sighed. I was getting ready for the ball. Obi Wan had helped me, but then took off somewhere. He said that it was an emergency.

I looked down at the crowd of girls. Great. Now I'm about to be mobbed in my own palace.

"Attention!" The announcer called. "The ball will begin!" I saw three women walk through the door. One was blonde, one was bald, and was black haired.

"Oh no. Not them again." I groaned.

I walked down, and pretended to be having a good time. I saw the blonde go towards the buffet. One who wasn't afraid to eat in public. She might be worth a dance. Too bad Ahsoka wasn't here. I sighed. I think that I'll go for a walk.

I walked outside, and sat down on a bench. I heard rustling in the bushes. I figured that it must've been an animal or something. I was wrong. It was a girl. "Sorry, I thought that I could sneak in." She said. That voice sounded familiar...

"Ahsoka?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

Ahsoka took her mask off. "How'd you know it was me?" She asked. "You're voice." I admitted. "Oh..."

I smiled. "Soo... you wanna go in?" Ahsoka nodded, and put her mask back on. "Sure." I gave her my hand, and she took it. We walked inside, and laughed, and talked for a while.

Pretty soon, a slow song played. "Hey, um..., do you want to dance?" I asked. Ahsoka looked at me, and nodded. "Sure." I took her hand, and walked out to the dance floor. Ahsoka was a pretty good dancer. Unlike me. I kept stepping on her feet by accident. "Sorry." I kept on saying.

Ahsoka laughed. "It's okay. Not everybody can be a pro." I smiled. I was having a great time.

Ahsoka looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost midnight. "I have to go." She said. "Wait," I called out after her.

She ran off. As she left, somebody ran into her, and she stumbled. Her necklace got caught on the edge of a table, and came off. I went to get it.

Ahsoka's necklace read: _Follow your dreams. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

As I ran home, I noticed that it was drizzling. I ran even faster.

I burst through the door, and saw Obi Wan sitting on the couch. "How'd it go?" He asked. I nodded as I ran to the bathroom to change. I took off my makeup, dress and mask. I changed into my regular rags. I noticed something. My necklace was gone.

I tossed everything in Harmony's closet. She had told me to throw it in there before she left. "You need to leave." I told Obi Wan. He nodded. "Okay, bye!" Obi Wan left, and closed the door behind him. I started tearing through the mansion, cleaning, and tidying up.

I was on the floor, pretending to be asleep when Asajj and her daughters came home.

A small smile appeared on my mouth. I had the best night ever.

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I would follow my heart, 'cause it told me to go and find Ahsoka. I called Obi Wan up. "Yes?" He asked groggily. "Will you take me to Ahsoka's house?" Obi Wan smiled. "Follow me."

When we reached Ahsoka's house, er..., mansion, it was like, two in the morning. I pounded on the door. The black haired girl from before opened it. She screamed when she saw me. "Asajj, Harmony! It's the prince!" After that sentence, she screamed again. I heard a pair of footsteps. "Move it Harmony!" I guess that that was Asajj. "Oh hello." Asajj said when she saw me. An idea popped into my mind. "Who can tell me what this says?" I asked.

Barriss and Asajj shrugged, while a girl that must've been Harmony just smirked. "I think you know." She told me. I smiled and nodded. "Come on, I'll show you where she is." Asajj growled.

"Harmony, if you do this, you will never be welcome here again."

Harmony smiled. "I'm okay with that. A man named Obi Wan offered me a place." I looked at Obi Wan. "Satine and I had always wanted a daughter."

She led me down into the slave HQ. I saw Ahsoka talking to a small white mouse. She looked up, and saw me. Her eyes widened. "Anakin?" She asked.

"WHAT?! YOU KNEW HIS FUCKING NAME?!" Barriss and Asajj screamed. Ahsoka turned on them. "I have a lot of free time._ Mother_."

"Ahsoka, can you tell me what this says?" I held up the locket.

"Follow your heart." Ahsoka said. I smiled, and gave her a hug. I heard Harmony sigh.

Well, it was now or never.

I knelt on one knee. "Ahsoka, I know that this is really soon and all, but..., will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Ahsoka's blue eyes. "Of course!" I gave her an even bigger hug. I could hear Barriss and Asajj screaming, but I didn't care. As long as I had Ahsoka, I would be happy.

* * *

**THE END! So, how'd you like? Sorry that some of these chapters were really short. Peace!**


End file.
